The Srank Mission
by SaruXIII
Summary: Naruto goes on a mission for the village, and encounters an old foe. Oneshot


**A.N. Eh, I got bored. Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Haha! No conjunctions make me sound serious! **

OoOoOo

A cold sweat trickled down the back of Uzumaki Naruto's neck. A kunai was clutched to his chest and he had to force himself not to hyperventilate from fear. His target was twenty feet below him on the forest floor. He had seen countless S-rank missions, and none of them quite matched the anxiety this mission was making him feel. _'It's time,'_ he thought to himself. Taking one more second to steel himself, the ANBU jumped down, intent on capturing his target.

The branch creaked.

His target disappeared into the thicket of trees.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled, immediantly giving chase. Countless branches whipped his face, leaving faint red marks. He pressed on, following the almost invisible trail that his opponent had left. For one aweful moment he thought he had lost the trail, but he noticed a broken twig a few feet to his left and was back on track.

The sky was begining to turn a reddish orange as the sun set. "This is taking too long, I've been out here since morning..." Then, as if the heavens had taking mercy on him, his eyes fell on the target of his mission. "Aha..." he whispered. He put on a burst of speed, throwing caution to the wind.

OoOoOo

(That Morning)

_Naruto leaned against the door-frame in Tsunade's office, his hands crossed infront of his chest. "You can't be serious, Baa-chan."_

_Tsunade straightened the papers in front of her before taking out a mission folder. "Yes, Naruto, I am. No other ninja is available for this mission at this time."_

_The Uzumaki moved away from the door-frame, un-crossing his arms. "But I'm an ANBU captain!" he whined, "I need to be going on S-rank missions! I'm not some lowly Gennin getting D-ranks. I can't believe you would do this to me!" He looked on the verge of throwing a temper tantrum and jumping up and down._

_Sighing, Tsunade leaned forward in her desk, crossing her fingers in front of her face. "You're going to do this mission Naruto. No questions."_

_Naruto decided to try whining one more time. "But I already caught this little beast back when I was a Gennin. Why do I have to go throught such a torturous event again."_

_The slug princess glared at him. "Because I said so, damnit!" she yelled, causing the other blonde to jump considerably. "Besides, this is not the same 'creature'. Said animal died several years ago. This is one of that cat's litter."_

_Naruto's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no! You mean that thing reproduced! Oh Kami, the world is coming to an end!" Naruto began stalking back and forth nerveously, chewing his nails._

_Tsunade's eye twitched, "Stop being dramatic and go retrieve the stupid cat."_

OoOoOoOo

"Got ya, you son of a bitch!" he yelled, wrapping his hands around the middle of an orange cat. The feline was caught off guard at first, but immediantly began to hiss as it realized what had happened. It unsheathed it's claws and dug them into the young Uzumaki's face. "AH! You. Are. A. Spawn. Of. SATAN!" He shook the cat ferociously back and forth, which only caused to creature to scratch him more. Pulling out a bag, he opened and threw the feline inside, closing it securly. "That oughta hold ya, you bastard."

He immediantly ran back to the missions office. Both because he wanted to get rid of the cat, and because he didn't want to risk loosening the top of the bag. And if the cat suffocated, Tsunade would be pissed at him. Naruto arrived at the mission directory a minute or so later, bag in tow. The Daimyo's wife was waiting in the front. The blonde walked up to her, hand the woman the bag. She opened it and a disgruntled Tora-chan(the third) stuck his head out. The Daimyo's wife proceeded to crush him against in her in and insanly tight hug.

Naruto could swear the cat was glaring at him. Sticking out his tounge, Naruto left, not even stopping to get his payment.

Cat eyes were locked on the back of his head. '_One day, you will all pay, and I, Dokumaru will destroy you al-ah!'_ Tora-chan's mental rant was cut off as the plump woman squeezed him again.

"Come on sweetums, let's go home."

_'Grr....'_

OoOoOoOoOo

**._. I really don't know, so don't ask. lol I just wondered how Naruto would react to having to catch the cat again. So this happened.**


End file.
